metalarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clean Up
Clean Up is the fourth level in Metal Arms. After destroying & escaping the Mil Mines, Glitch heads back up to Droid Town, only to discover that a key grunt named Vlax, and some of the Mils under his command, have escaped the mines, and are terrorizing Droid Town. The level contains four secret chips, and a speed chip time of fourteen minutes and eight seconds. Story After sealing off the mines by destroying the main ore processing machine, Glitch heads back up into Droid Town, on his way he was he is briefed by Colonel Alloy that Vlax has escaped the mines and that his troops are destroying Droid Town. Glitch is tasked with clearing each area of Droid Town of all Mils. After all is cleared, the commander of the unit of grunts attacking Droid Town is revealed, one of the Elite Grunts wielding it's staff. Glitch destroys it and is ordered back to the command center by Col. Alloy. Overview The player starts in the Droid Command Center, and exits through the main entrance of it, where they are immediately greeted with a firefight between the Droids and the Mils. After clearing the first half of the canyon, the player is told to move on to the next half, this process repeats for all chasms in the level. After clearing the first chasm it is found that the tunnel to the second chasm is blocked, a droid is sent from the command center with a det-pack to clear out the rubble and mess from the tunnel. In this transitional tunnel the Barter Droids are found. Upon exiting into the second chasm, the player will be greeted with the similar firefight, except that there is one grunt driving a loader around, presumably wreaking havoc for the droids trying to fight them off. After moving ahead and clearing both ends of this chasm, Col. Alloy radios in to Glitch and tells him that there are still reports of Mil attacks in the city. The player then moves into the third and final chasm in the city, where they are greeted with exceptionally more Mils than Droids fighting below, another loader in control of a grunt, and a tight fighting space. After clearing out the final chasm, the commanding unit of this specific group of Mils reveals itself, and in a maddened state attempts to kill the player. If all remaining droids die during this sequence, the player fails the mission and is reverted to the last checkpoint. Collectables Items The battery can be found in the transition between the second and third chasm, it is just at the edge of the entrance to the third, waiting for the player to grab it. Weapons Three level one rocket launchers can be found at the beginning of the second chasm, take an immediate left after exiting the tunnel and there will be three level one rocket launchers in a row at the end of the jump pad's direction. Secret Chips The first secret chip can be found immediately after exiting the command center, on the back-top of the building to the immediate right is where it lies. Around the building there will be a jump pad that can take the player directly to it. The second secret chip can be found inside one of the alcoves built into the cliff wall in the second chasm. To get to it the player must take the jump pads into the third area, but instead of walking to the third area, they must jump down on top of the buildings and climb around the roof of the building and the walkway attached to it until they make it to the alcove. The third secret chip can be found inside of Krunk's garage in the second chasm, simply climb the structure inside of it and get on top of the ceiling lights, it is where the secret chip lies. The fourth & final secret chip is in the third chasm of the level. To get it the player must gain access to the loader under control of a Mil grunt. Once the loader is in the player's possession they must use the claw on it to move a rock next to a sealed door out of the way, as the secret chip is under the rock. Caution is advised however, if the loader's claw bumps the rock at the right angle, it can become wedged and unable to be moved. Category:Levels Category:Campaign Levels